Last Train
by sugargloss
Summary: "Karena senyummu adalah sapaan pagi favoritku. Alasan mengapa aku terbirit-birit mengejar kereta terakhir pukul tujuh." -Park Jimin / JiminxYoongi / MinYoon fanfiction / BoysLove / DLDR / RnR?
Terinspirasi dari YoonMin moment di kereta pas di abu dhabi kemarin, happy reading! ~

.

.

.

Jimin tak berhenti merutuki dirinya sendiri karena bangun kesiangan. Tak lupa ia turut menyumpahi Kim Taehyung, teman sekelasnya yang semalam tiba-tiba saja melimpahkan semua tugas kelompok hingga ia harus begadang untuk menyelesaikannya sebelum _deadline_ , tepatnya hari ini. Dengan tergesa, ia menyambar ranselnya dan melupakan tali sepatunya yang belum dikencangkan. Ia segera berlari menuju stasiun kereta terdekat sesaat setelah menyium kening ibunya dan menyumpal mulutnya dengan roti panggang tanpa selai.

Sesekali Jimin melirik jam digital dilayar ponselnya, waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh kurang dua menit dan ia telah sampai dengan napas terengah. Manik cokelatnya sibuk menelisik, mencari keberadaan sosok mungil berambut abu yang selalu menggantung _earphone_ ditelinganya. Dan _bingo_! Secepat kilat ia menemukan sosok itu bersamaan dengan kereta bawah tanah yang tiba memasuki stasiun.

"Yoongi _hyung_!"

Jimin berlari kecil menghampiri sosok yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan _hyung_ itu dan mulai mensejajarkan langkah mereka, "Pagi Yoongi _hyung_ ," tangannya usil menarik kabel _earphone_ yang menyumpal gendang telinga kanan Yoongi hingga terlepas. Sosok abu itu menoleh dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau tidak mendengarku ya, _hyung_?"

Jimin memberengut kesal, tapi Yoongi masih menatapnya datar sebelum akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan Jimin yang kini beralih tersenyum gemas menatap punggung Yoongi.

* * *

Pagi ini penumpang kereta terakhir tak begitu padat, masih tersedia beberapa bangku kosong yang biasanya akan terisi penuh di stasiun pemberhentian selanjutnya. Tapi Jimin memilih untuk berdiri menemani Yoongi yang tak pernah mau duduk dengan alasan mungkin akan ada penumpang lain yang lebih membutuhkan bangkunya. Yoongi memang seperti itu, selalu memikirkan orang lain, dan hal sesederhana itulah yang membuat Jimin jatuh hati.

Yoongi adalah senior Jimin dikampus. Pertemuan pertama mereka terjadi pada saat sama-sama ketinggalan kereta di hari terakhir ujian akhir semester. Dan Jimin baru tahu kalau ia dan Yoongi berada di universitas yang sama, hanya saja berbeda fakultas. Sejak saat itu mereka menjadi dekat meskipun kedekatan itu hanya sebatas senior-junior, setidaknya bagi Yoongi. Karena Jimin sendiri sudah menaruh hati pada lengkungan sabit milik Yoongi di hari pertama mereka bertemu.

"Kau tidak lelah, _hyung_? Duduk saja dulu, kan masih jauh."

"Seka dulu, kau berkeringat."

Jimin tersenyum menatap Yoongi yang mengulurkan beberapa lembar tisu padanya. Meskipun terkadang Yoongi terdengar dingin saat berbicara tapi Jimin tahu bahwa sebenarnya Yoongi memiliki sisi hangat, ia sering menunjukkannya tanpa sadar melalui perhatian-perhatian kecil, seperti tisu ini misalnya.

"Kau tahu, _hyung_ , semalam aku begadang mengerjakan tugas dan baru tidur pukul empat pagi tadi," Jimin menyeka keringatnya, "Kim Taehyung sialan itu mendadak melimpahkan semuanya padaku. Nanti akan kuhabisi dia. Kau siap-siap melayat ya, _hyung_."

Yoongi terkekeh mendengarkan cerita Jimin yang tampak kesal.

"Aku terlihat berantakan, ya? Apa kantung mataku berlipat-lipat? Atau lingkarnya mulai menghitam? Ah, itu bukan masalah besar. Ketampananku tak akan luntur karena hal seperti ini."

Monolog Jimin berhasil memecah tawa Yoongi pagi ini. Terkadang, Yoongi penasaran bagaimana bisa Tuhan menciptakan manusia kelewat narsis seperti Jimin? Meskipun, ya, Yoongi akui Jimin cukup tampan. Cukup.

"Ikat dulu tali sepatumu dengan benar. Kadar ketampananmu akan naik dua tingkat," canda Yoongi. Dan Jimin benar-benar menuruti perkataannya.

"Sudah selesai. Karena sekarang aku jadi lebih tampan, apa _hyung_ mau berkencan denganku? Akh-"

Tawaran Jimin dijawab dengan sebuah pukulan yang mendarat dipuncak kepalanya, membuatnya meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut, "Kuharap jitakan ini artinya Ya," Jimin terkekeh pelan dan sepersekian detik kemudian Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas sembari menahan senyum.

* * *

Lima belas menit berlalu dan kereta sampai dipemberhentian ketiga. Jimin dan Yoongi masih hanyut dalam dunia mereka. Dunia dimana Jimin yang gemar berbicara berperan sebagai pencair suasana dengan cerita-ceritanya, dan Yoongi si pendiam yang lebih banyak mendengarkan. Sesekali Yoongi terbahak mendengar lelucon Jimin, sikap konyol yang kerap kali ditunjukkan oleh pria Libra itu selalu berhasil menghibur Yoongi.

"Pernah suatu ketika aku meminta Taehyung untuk menyampaikan surat cinta ke salah satu gadis dari fakultas musik. Kau tahu, padahal aku yang menyatakan cinta, tetapi malah Taehyung yang diterima," Jimin mengacak surai cokelatnya, "Kupikir gadis biola itu benar-benar bodoh karena lebih menyukai Taehyung yang seorang maniak daripada aku hanya karena masalah tinggi badan."

Keduanya tertawa lepas tanpa memerdulikan keadaan sekitar, "Dan hari itu aku mematahkan tulang hidung Taehyung dalam sekali pukulan. Jadi jangan heran kalau ia memiliki hidung yang besar sampai sekarang."

Yoongi memegang perutnya yang nyeri karena terlalu banyak tertawa, "Dan aku baru tahu kalau kau bisa memukul orang, Jim. Hahaha."

"Banyak hal yang belum kau ketahui tentangku dan akan kuceritakan satu-persatu padamu setiap pagi, disini, _hyung_ ," Jimin tersenyum tulus.

"Aku akan jadi pendengar setia," Yoongi mengulum senyum, "Jim, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hum? Katakan saja."

"Kenapa kau selalu naik kereta terakhir? Kenapa tidak lebih awal atau naik bus atau-"

"Tentu saja agar bisa bertemu denganmu."

Yoongi tersipu. Sial.

"Kali ini aku serius, _hyung_ ," Jimin mendekatkan wajah -mempersempit jarak diantara mereka, "Karena senyummu adalah sapaan pagi favoritku. Alasan mengapa aku terbirit-birit mengejar kereta terakhir pukul tujuh."

Semburat merah di kedua pipi Yoongi semakin kentara, begitu kontras dengan kulit putihnya yang mulus tanpa cacat. Jimin menatapnya intens, mencoba menenggelamkan diri dalam tatapan sayu milik Yoongi. Impuls kedua kaki ramping Yoongi yang sedari tadi baik-baik saja mendadak jadi lemas. Tentu saja, berada sedekat itu dengan jarak beberapa inchi saja bahkan deru napas Jimin seolah mengusap pipi Yoongi, ditambah dengan kalimat-kalimat _cheesy_ yang tak henti mengalir dari bibir tebal Jimin turut mengoyak perut Yoongi. Oh, jangan lupakan juga senyum Jimin yang begitu teduh.

" _Hyung_ , dengarkan aku."

Jimin melepas sebelah _earphone_ yang masih tergantung di telinga kiri Yoongi, kemudian tangannya beralih memegang kedua bahu Yoongi dengan lembut, "Aku tak akan mengulangnya dua kali jadi dengarkan baik-baik," Jimin menggantungkan kalimat dan mengambil napas panjang, "Aku ingin kau berkencan denganku dan aku tidak menerima penolakan kali ini."

Setengah mati Yoongi menahan diri agar tidak tersipu. Tapi sayang, tubuhnya tidak sependapat. Meskipun terdengar tenang saat berbicara, namun tangan mungilnya sibuk meremas ujung jaket kulit yang ia kenakan.

"Apa kau sedang menyatakan cinta padaku?"

"Aku melakukannya setiap hari. Tapi kau menganggapnya sebagai bagian dari leluconku," jimin mengambil jeda sejenak, "Aku mencintaimu, Yoongi _hyung._ Jadilah kekasihku."

* * *

Kereta berhenti di stasiun keempat, tempat dimana Jimin harus turun karena kelasnya hari ini berada digedung yang berbeda. Cukup banyak penumpang yang turun di pemberhentian ini sehingga memberikan waktu lebih untuk Jimin dan Yoongi.

"Aku harus turun disini," Jimin membetulkan posisi _beani_ Yoongi, "Tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Besok, disini, di kereta terakhir, aku akan menagih jawabanmu."

Jimin memberanikan diri untuk memberi kecupan singkat disudut bibir pria yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu, "Kuharap besok aku mendapatkan jawaban Ya darimu, _hyung._ "

Dan setelah itu Jimin melempar senyum kemenangan karena berhasil mencium sosok abu didepannya, ia berlari keluar sesaat sebelum pintu kereta tertutup otomatis, meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih mematung pada tempatnya semula.

Jari-jari Yoongi sibuk meraba sudut bibirnya yang tadi dikecup Jimin. Sesuatu yang kenyal dan hangat menyentuh bibirnya yang tipis dan dingin, sensasinya aneh tapi entah kenapa rasanya Yoongi menginginkan lebih.

"Park Jimin sialan!"

.

.

.

 **-FIN-**

First time nulis ff YoonMin. Tolong, saya benar-benar jatuh pada pairing ini :")

Mind to review? ㅋㅋ


End file.
